Vida de Estudante
by Yoru Asahi
Summary: Kamiya Kaoru é uma estudante normal, como qualquer outra. Entre professores sádicos, provas, deveres e o preço do chocolate na cantina da escola, ela ainda tem que lidar com a pequena quedinha pelo estudante novo. UA, KK.
1. Provas

N/A: Essa idéia apareceu na minha mente na minha semana de provas. Surto de criatividade expontânea é a única explicação, de novo.

Disclaimer: Pedi pra mamãe, mas ela disse que tava caro. Então não, eu não sou dona de Rurouni Kenshin. Eu só uso os personagens para o prazer da minha mente problemática.

* * *

Provas. A maldição de todo estudante. Nessa única folha de papel, descansa o resultado de se você realmente conseguiu cumprir todas aquelas promessas que todos fazem no fim do ano, de que "eu vou melhorar ano que vem, vou estudar todo dia" e blábláblá. Mas, quando você lê a primeira pergunta e mais parece que você está lendo grego, quando você percebe que esqueceu como é o seu nome... E que você não sabe que droga de matéria é aquela que o sacana do professor colocou na prova... Você percebe um fato bem simples – provas foram criadas para arruinar a vida dos pobres estudantes desavisados, que tentaram fazer o possível para manter a sanidade nesse inferno que chamam de ensino médio.

- Kamiya.

Mas quem foi o imbecil que deu essa idéia? Por que eu tenho que decorar 60% da matéria que esses professores jogam em cima de mim para poder seguir em frente com a minha vida, se mais da metade eu não vou usar, mesmo?

- Kaoru.

Hm... estranho... acho que ouvi alguém me chamar... de qualquer forma, aonde eu estava? Ah, sim. Provas. Droga. Olha, esse desenho parece a professora... mais alguns raios... um em cima dela.... quem sabe um piano caindo? Não, muito clichê de desenho animado. Já sei!!! Tubarões!! Não, clichê... ah, quer saber? Coloca tudo – raios, piano, tubarões, jacarés, najas, uma bigorna, uma bomba... MUAHAHAHA morre, professora idiota!!! Toma essa!!

- Kamiya Kaoru, o que você pensa que está fazendo!?

E, com apenas 9 palavras, eu soube que eu tinha me ferrado. Então, como sempre, me apressei em explicar para a professora que o desenho me ajuda a pensar, e que eu realmente não tenho controle sobre o que eu estou desenhando, e que cada um tem suas manias e blábláblá. Tudo mentira...bom, quase tudo. Os desenhos realmente me ajudam a concentrar. Sim, estranho, eu sei, mas é a vida, né? E, enquanto eu falava todo o meu discursozinho pronto, a professora ficou me olhando com cara de que "uhum, faz de conta que eu acredito..."

- Kamiya, se importa de descrever o que você desenhou?

Droga, droga, droga, droga.

- Hm... uma mulher que eu não sei quem é... passeando por um campo.... na chuva... e... com um piano... e uma bigorna... ela vai...forjar uma...ferradura para o...jacaré aqui do lado... e...o tubarão estava sem muito o que fazer e decidiu ir com ela assim como...as najas, e isso que... parece uma bomba, é um balão com pouco gás que ela está usando para produzir o fogo para forjar a ferradura! – Eu estava sinceramente orgulhosa da minha criatividade. Ela nunca poderia discutir com isso, certo? Claro, eu ignorei as risadinhas da turma.

- Kamiya, uma bela explicação, se não fosse pelo fato de segundo sua própria legenda, essa mulher que você não sabe quem é sou eu. E, óbvio, se não fosse as palavras "MORRE, DESGRAÇADA" escrito embaixo sublinhado. Sem contar que jacarés não usam ferraduras, como você obviamente parece achar.

Mais risadinhas da turma enquanto eu me encolhi na minha carteira, corando de vergonha. E ainda reclama de eu matá-la em todos os meus desenhos. E, óbvio, a tirana me mandou levantar e ir para a diretoria, com minha prova, para discutir a tendência um tanto psicopata dos meus rabiscos. Ela chamou meus desenhos de rabiscos!! Vadia. Devia ter desenhado ela em um incêndio.

Enfim, pela quinta vez esse mês, me encontro sentada na sala do diretor, com ele me dizendo exatamente porque desenhar formas de se matar minha professora não é saudável e tudo isso. Tipo, ele também tem que ensinar para a gente que matar professores é errado, mesmo em desenho, certo? NÃO!! Cadê a liberdade de expressão!? Estou sendo reprimida! Exijo meus direitos!!

- Kaoru, você escutou alguma das coisas que eu disse?

- Honestamente...? Não.

Esse era o bom do nosso diretor – ele era legal. Quer dizer, quando ele não estava ocupado com suas idéias pervertidas. Ele tinha uma cara bem de avô, e em geral era animado e simpático, sempre pronto para te ajudar.

- Você não vai melhorar, vai? – ele disse, com um suspiro

- Eu estava pensando na resposta da pergunta! – mentira, mas ele não precisa saber disso – E a liberdade de expressão? De acordo com a constituição, eu tenho o direito de desenhar e escrever tudo o que eu quiser!

Me sinto como uma artista revoltada com a sociedade.

- Kaoru, por mais que eu entenda que você acaba fazendo essas coisas quando está entediada, Komamura não está exatamente feliz com você por isso.

- Eu percebi – respondi, revirando os olhos – é a quinta vez esse mês, certo?

- Agora você conta? – Kashiwazaki perguntou, rindo de leve.

Eu dei ombros. Ele sabia a resposta assim como eu.

- Enfim, tente evitar ao máximo seus desenhos assassinos da Komamura-sensei, e tudo vai ficar bem, certo?

Ele odiava brigar com a gente, era fácil de perceber.

- E, quanto a prova, pode ir para a biblioteca para terminá-la por lá. A bibliotecária vai te vigiar, e dessa vez, tente evitar os desenhos.

Eu suspirei, mas concordei com a cabeça. Era melhor que ficar sem nota, que nem na última prova... quer dizer, eu só tinha escrito um versinho!! Não vejo porque a Komamura-sensei ficou tão irritada por isso. Sem contar que eu não faço essas coisas só com ela, faço com todos os professores, e só ela fica irritada.

Pouco tempo depois, lá estou eu, sentada na biblioteca. A prova parece estar zombando de mim. Maldita. Enfim, pensamentos irritados a parte... essa prova é de que mesmo? Eu olho para cima, e a bibliotecária está me encarando como um gavião, como se no momento que ela piscasse, eu fosse conjurar uma cola do ar e fazer tudo antes de ela voltar a abrir os olhos. Haha. As vezes eu acho que ou eu que sou de outro mundo ou essas pessoas estranhas que são.

Certo... pensa...

Para minha surpresa, não foi tão difícil depois que eu me forcei a me concentrar. Eu estava na última pergunta, a mais complicada, quando eu escutei alguém entrando na biblioteca. Obviamente, olhei para cima de novo, e quase congelei. A primeira coisa que me chamou a atenção foi o cabelo – comprido, preso em um rabo de cavalo alto, e de um tom de vermelho forte que eu nunca tinha visto antes. Depois foram os olhos, de um violeta forte com um fino círculo dourado em volta da pupila. Uh-lá-lá! Meu deus, isso foi gay até para mim... Enfim, ele era lindo. Devia ser só um pouco mais alto que eu, e eu não pude deixar de notar como as roupas que ele estava usando – uma blusa preta simples e jeans folgado – caiam bem nele...

É, eu realmente fiquei babando no carinha desconhecido, algum problema? Enfim, ele me olhou rapidamente, com curiosidade, provavelmente por eu ser a única estudante na biblioteca no meio do horário, e foi até a Bibliotecária Gavião. A voz dele sem dúvida era tão bonita quanto ele. Não que eu tenha entendido, já que ele falou baixo, mas deu para ter uma idéia.

- Kamiya, era para você estar fazendo prova!

Uma vez mais, a maldita prova arruína a minha vida. Eu abaixei a cabeça, sentindo o sangue correndo para meu rosto enquanto ele me olhava. O que tem de errado comigo? Babar em carinhas randômicos não é normal para mim! ...Ok, é normal sim, mas não é normal eu corar e ficar me sentindo como uma idiota só porque ele _olhou_ para mim. Duas vezes. Yay! Realmente tem algo errado comigo. Eu continuei tentando fazer a prova, tentando ignorar ao máximo um certo desconhecido extremamente atraente.

Quando eu finalmente terminei de escrever a resposta da última questão com um floreio, eu me levantei de um salto, dando soquinhos no ar. Eu sou dramática, dá licença? Enfim, lá estou eu, comemorando alegremente, quando eu escuto um riso baixo. Eu olho para cima e, para minha humilhação, o único que estava por perto para ver meu pequeno showzinho de vitória era... sim, você adivinhou. Ele estava rindo de leve, os olhos violeta brilhando levemente de divertimento.

Hoje realmente não é meu dia. Eu paro minha dancinha, me concentrando, enquanto isso, em parar de corar. Bem mais difícil do que parece, na verdade. Depois de um tempo que parecia se arrastar para sempre, Bibliotecária Gavião finalmente nos dá o ar de sua graça. Eu entrego a prova o mais rápido que eu posso para ela, e tento fugir da biblioteca antes que me humilhe ainda mais. A palavra chave sendo "tento".

- Kamiya, você tem que esperar o sinal tocar.

Essa mulher tem que estar de brincadeira. Eu me arrasto de volta para a mesa, e me deixo cair com um resmungo. Pouco depois, enquanto eu estou tentando entrar de volta naquele lugarzinho feliz que eu tenho na minha mente, percebo que a cadeira ao meu lado foi puxada... e um certo alguém está sentando nela. Ele me deu um sorriso leve. Eu sorri de volta.

- Você é novo aqui? –Isso, brilhante! Puxe assunto! É bem melhor que esse silêncio desconfortável.

- Aham. Meu nome é Himura Kenshin. – Sorriso. Ele tem um sorriso legal, que faz você sorrir junto.

- Kamiya Kaoru. – Ok... puxar assunto quando você _não_ tem assunto é complicado. Ficamos em silêncio... não aquele normal, mas aquele de quando você tentou falar, mas acha que já pagou mico demais na frente do outro para começar a falar, principalmente porque você não pensa muita coisa coerente e...

- Como foi na prova?

Que?

- Que? – Que lindo, uma das primeiras vezes que falei o que eu pensei!

- Você estava fazendo uma prova, né?

- Hm... aham. Acho que fui bem. – respondi, com otimismo. Eu fui bem. Eu espero. Rezo. Ok, chutei umas duas....das 5. Duas e meia. Mas dane-se.

- Por que você estava fazendo uma prova na biblioteca?

Eu sabia que a maldita perguntinha ia aparecer em alguma hora.

- Hm... a professora meio que... me expulsou da sala no meio da prova. – Respondi, sem jeito. Assim que o sinal tocar, ele vai correr e chamar um hospício, não duvido nada.

- Por que?

- Bom... eu estava tentando pensar na resposta para a pergunta e comecei a desenhar... E ela não gostou do desenho.

- Só por isso? – Ele parecia chocado. Ele realmente acha que eu fiz um desenho tipo uma florzinha ou algo assim?

- É que eu desenhei ela... Cercada por tubarões, jacarés, najas, uma bomba, um piano e uma bigorna caindo em uma tempestade de raios. – eu falei o mais rápido que eu consegui. Já consigo ouvir a ambulância.

Ele me olhou, surpreso, os olhos violeta enormes. Silêncio... Quanto sangue pode ir para a cabeça de uma vez só em um único dia? É a... Terceira ou quarta vez que eu coro, e só nessa biblioteca! Sem contar na sala, quando a professora ficou me enchendo. Tem que ser um novo recorde. E ele vai mesmo ficar só me olhando?

E, como se tivesse finalmente entendido o que eu tinha dito, ou lido meus pensamentos – o que não seria surpreendente, já que as vezes eu penso em voz alta – ele começou a rir. Muito. E, meio que sem querer, eu comecei a rir junto. Por que eu ri quando ele riu? Sei lá, reflexo, mesmo motivo de eu ter sorrido quando ele sorriu. Sem contar que eu estava com vontade de rir daquele desenho a um tempo. Então continuamos rindo, as vezes tentando segurar o riso, mas aí voltávamos a rir de novo... Nem mesmo a Bibliotecária Gavião conseguiu nos fazer parar de rir. E ela tentou bastante. Quando finalmente conseguimos algo que lembrava ao menos um pouco com alto controle, o sinal tocou. Maravilha, quando finalmente algo dá certo, essa droga de sinal vem e atrapalha tudo.

Então, nos levantamos, pegamos as mochilas. Joguei a minha por sobre um ombro, sem me importar, e ele fez o mesmo. Andamos em mais um silêncio até a porta, nos despedimos e cada um foi para o seu canto. Ou tentei, pelo menos, já que era o recreio do ensino fundamental, e eu de repente me vi tentando caminhar por sobre uma corrente de pirralhinhos que corriam e berravam. Sério, o que esses pirralhos tem? Até parece que tem um psicopata assassino atrás deles com facas. Ou com um DVD do Barney.

Depois de ser atropelada, pisoteada, empurrada e quase jogada pela janela do segundo andar por essas miniaturas de gente... Eu finalmente cheguei na minha classe e entrei, comemorando mentalmente por ter sobrevivido. A turma riu de mim, como sempre, mas já acostumei. Eu sou a artista louca da sala, ou pelo menos é assim que eu ouvi um dos garotos me chamarem. Eu fui para meu lugar – a única carteira toda rabiscada da sala. Sério, o tampo nem branco mais era – e me joguei na cadeira.

Misao, - vulgo: doninha, minha amiga, a pessoa que senta na frente de mim – quase que pulou em cima de mim, se não fosse pelo professor estar preparado.

- Sentada, Misao.

Ela deu um suspiro e revirou os olhos antes de se virar na cadeira,

- E aí, o que o Jiya disse? – Ah, esqueci de mencionar que a Misao é a neta do diretor. Neta adotiva, pelo menos. Ele que a criou desde pequena.

- O de sempre: Não devo desenhar Komamura-sensei morrendo de qualquer forma. Mas ele não disse nada sobre torturas.

- Não se preocupe, Komamura-sensei é uma...

- Misao, o que eu disse? – O professor nos interrompeu. Como sempre. Ele era um dos mais legais, mas... é o trabalho dele, né? Sem contar que a Misao fala alto...

- Que eu não podia me levantar – Misao respondeu, angelicalmente. Quase pude ver uma auréola em volta dela. – Você não disse nada sobre conversar.

- Sem conversas também. – O professor completou, rindo de leve, antes de voltar para o quadro.

Então, como sempre, a Misao catou meu caderno e minha lapiseira e escreveu rapidamente.

_"Ouvi dizer que tem um aluno novo!!"_

... Eu não acredito que tudo o que ela queria dizer era isso. Misao sempre sabe tudo pela escola, ou pelo menos tudo que vale a pena saber. Quando éramos pequenas, ela sempre dizia que era uma ninja, e até hoje, eu não sei se ela largou os ninjas completamente. Ela sempre está no lugar certo na hora certa, é rápida (faz parte do time de corrida da escola, a melhor corredora do time feminino) e é boa em ginástica... Mantenho minha teoria de que ela está secretamente treinando para ser ninja, e depois vai treinar outros e formar um exército de doninhas ninjas hiperativas para tentar dominar o mundo! Mas essa é só minha teoria, claro.

"Tem sim, eu o conheci na biblioteca. Ele chegou atrasado, acho. Bem atrasado, já que era metade do segundo horário"

"_E...?! CONTA MAIS!!!"_

"Quer que eu te conte o que?"

_"Para começar, se ele é gostoso. E depois, sobre tudo, cada palavra que vocês disseram, se ele suspirou, se ele riu... TUDO."_

E eu que sou a fofoqueira, né? Tirando o fato de que ninguém nunca me chamou de fofoqueira, mas você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

"Dados – Aproximadamente da minha altura, cabelo ruivo comprido, olhos violeta. Incrivelmente bonito, de um jeito elegante..."

_"Elegante? Como assim?"_

.... "Estilo meio bishounen, feliz?"

_"Muito. Mas só uma coisa – cabelo comprido ruivo? Olhos violeta? Baixinho? Tem certeza que ele é bonito?"_

"Obrigada pelo seu comentário pela minha altura. Como se você fosse mais alta que eu. E acredite, o cabelo fica bem nele. E os olhos dele são bem... não sei dizer...."

_"Gays?"_

"MISAO!"

_"Roxo é a cor do homossexualismo, sabe? É uma cor gay!"_

"Antigamente era nobreza. E ele não tem jeito de gay. Nenhum cara gostoso que nem ele pode ser gay, a vida não seria justa."

_"A vida NÃO É justa, Kaoru."_

Isso me fez pensar. E se... Não, ele não era gay. Ele não tinha jeito de ser.

"NÃO."

_"Veremos... eu tenho um sexto sentido para essas coisas."_

"Misao, você não percebeu que o Kamatari era gay! Você nem percebeu que ele era um cara!!!"

_"Você se apega demais a detalhes. Enfim, continue a descrever"_

"Paguei mico duas vezes na frente dele, ele riu. Aí eu terminei a prova, e fiquei esperando o sinal tocar. Ele perguntou por que eu fiz a prova na biblioteca, eu falei a verdade, a gente riu e pronto."

_"Só isso? Você fica metade de um horário com um cara que, por você, é incrivelmente lindo, e vocês conversam?"_

"Oh, puxa, você tem razão. Eu devia ter agarrado ele e o levado para a sessão de antropologia que ninguém usa mesmo e ter ficado me agarrando com ele."

_"ISSO!"_

"Eu estava sendo sarcástica, doninha"

- Misao, Kaoru. Sem bilhetinhos. – O professor nos interrompeu, de novo.

- Mas você não disse nada sobre bilhetes!! – Misao reclamou imediatamente.

A turma riu – sério, as vezes eu acho que nós somos a distração cômica de todas as aulas. Mas quem sou eu para falar algo? Me ferro, mas me divirto. EU me divirto com a gente. Sério, é meio estranho. Misao fez um hang loose para o professor, o que fez a turma rir ainda mais. Nada como seus amigos estranhos... eles são únicos. E eu não sou melhor.

* * *

N/A: Espero que tenham gostado. Esse é só o primeiro capítulo e, sinceramente, eu não tenho certeza no que vai acontecer. Estou trabalhando no segundo capítulo, mas ele está mais difícil de escrever que o primeiro, então tenham paciência! Mas eu garanto que vou tentar postar o mais rápido que eu puder.

E deixem reviews! É bom saber que tem alguém que vai querer ler o resto!


	2. Recreio

N/A: E aqui está outro capítulo! O terceiro já está em andamento, e eu vou postar assim que eu puder.

Disclaimer: Prazer, meu nome é Nobuhiro Watsuki. Há!! Te enganei!! Como eu NÃO sou o Watsuki, não, Rurouni Kenshin ainda não é meu. Mas estou trabalhando nisso....

* * *

Dicionário do Aluno – Recreio: abençoados 25 minutos de liberdade entre os seis (SEIS) horários de aula. O tempo que nos dão para que possamos ficar com mais fome ainda (mesmo se você lanchar, de alguma forma, o recreio aumenta a fome) e controlar os mais masoquistas, como eu, que tem mania de ficar batendo a cabeça na parede quando estão morrendo de tédio, para que parem antes que se matem. Por algum motivo, desde que entramos no ensino médio, as pessoas tem mania de chamar o recreio de Intervalo, como se fossemos mais adultos ou qualquer coisa assim. Não sei por que, para mim continua a mesma droga.

Ou seja, ao tocar o sinal, milhares – que foi, não posso exagerar não? – de adolescentes esfomeados e irritados disparam das salas para a cantina e para o pátio. Eu e Misao não somos exceção.

Antes que eu me esqueça, aqui vão as informações básicas sobre esse inferno em terra que chamam de escola, ou Academia Meiji. A Academia Meiji foi fundada a 10 anos atrás por Kashiwazaki Neji. É um internato, que dá aulas até o ensino médio. E eles aceitam qualquer um. Sem querer ofender, mas tem muita gente estranha por aqui. Enfim, tem um pátio bem grande... beeem grande. Tem uma espécie de mini-bosque, que dá para a cerca... mas só os alunos sabem que tem uma abertura na cerca que vai dar na praia. Ou eram, até que um grupo de alunos fez uma festa na praia, mas não foram exatamente discretos. Mas o diretor deixou a passagem aberta, ele diz que todos merecem um momento de folga. Enfim, tem um prédio separado para o Ensino Médio, um para o Ensino Fundamental. Em cada um dos prédios tem uma ala só para os dormitórios. Os dormitórios masculinos e femininos são bem separados, então sem idéias bestas... Mas claro que as vezes coisas acontecem. Ou é o que dizem. Mas enfim...

Eu e Misao imediatamente fomos para a cantina, lutar por nossos lanches... e desistimos, depois de ver as filas. Então, fomos para fora e nos sentamos no pé da árvore que está lá desde que nós nos lembramos. Sim, eu estudo na Academia a um bom tempo. Desde que eu tinha uns oito anos, acho.

Então, lá estávamos nós, conversando alegremente, quando eu vejo algo vermelho no canto da visão. Eu, por mera curiosidade, olho. E, óbvio que era um certo ser ruivo. Só tinha um pequeno problema – ele estava andando com os populares. Por um momento, pensei que estava vendo coisas. Himura Kenshin? Com os populares? Ele tinha jeito de roqueiro, não de zumbi. Será que ele não sabia que os populares sugam a alma dos outros, para transformá-los em criaturas tão sem pensamentos quanto eles? Alguém precisava ir avisá-lo.

Misao, não tão delicadamente assim, me deu uma cotovelada na costela. Sério, ela tenta me machucar pelo menos umas três vezes por dia! Minha teoria – ela descobriu a minha teoria do exército de doninhas hiperativas e quer me eliminar antes que eu as impeça de dominar o mundo. Mas, novamente, é só uma teoria minha.

- Meu. Deus. É ele!? – Ela perguntou, muito delicadamente catando meu braço e apertando. Com força. – Eu realmente não acredito que vou falar isso, mas você tinha razão. Ele é bonito e não é gay.

Eu o observei enquanto ele ria de algo que um dos garotos tinha dito. Ele não pode realmente ser um deles, certo? Quer dizer, eu conversei por um tempo com ele, e não me sinto nem um pouco tentada a ir ao shopping e gastar a maior quantidade de dinheiro que eu conseguir. E ele parecia realmente simpático.

Claro que, na hora que eu estava tentando me decidir se ele estava só fingindo ou se um horário tinha sido o suficiente para roubarem a alma dele, ele se virou e me viu. E óbvio que ele sorriu, e eu sorri de volta. Por que sempre que ele sorri, eu sorrio também? Que droga de reflexo!! Eu vi enquanto um dos outros me olhou, e depois olhou assustado para o pobre garoto. Bem, se ele era popular, não vai ser por muito tempo... Eu e Misao somos o tipo que é ignorado pelos populares, que simplesmente nos atropelam e seguem com suas vidinhas fúteis. Ou seja... ele assumir que eu existo é o suficiente para ser tachado de estranho.

Enfim, Misao me olhou assustada. Ela acredita que os populares que são os invisíveis de verdade, já que a gente os ignora, mas é difícil manter essa teoria quando você é atropelada por vários deles todos os dias. E ainda mais quando percebemos que ele estava vindo para cá.

- Kaoru! – Ele me chamou, sorrindo, e parecendo... genuinamente feliz. Ele é estranho.

- Hey – Eu estou me sentindo deslocada. Na árvore. Na NOSSA árvore!! Não era para eu me sentir deslocada aqui!!

- Hm... Kenshin? Por que você está falando com ela? – Um dos garotos perguntou. Me lançando um olhar de desprezo!? Maldito!!! Vou ensinar ele a não me olhar assim...

Felizmente, ele ignorou a pergunta.

- Você deve ser o novo aluno! – Misao imediatamente falou o óbvio – Eu sou Makimachi Misao!

- Himura Kenshin – Ele respondeu, educadamente, parecendo genuinamente confuso com a doninha que saltitava na frente dele. Ok, ele não parecia confuso, mas eu que estou contando a história e eu estava confusa.

Silêncio constrangedor, silêncio constrangedor, lálálá... Hm... olha, aquela nuvem parece uma faca! Ok, mentira, não tem nuvem no céu, mas dane-se. Sério, uma vez mais, quem foi que inventou os rótulos? Eu odeio os rótulos, odeio ser rotulada e odeio rotular, mas eu NÃO CONSIGO CONVERSAR COM ESSES CARAS!! Quer dizer, menos com o Kenshin, mas isso deve ser porque eu passei mais tempo pagando mico na frente dele do que realmente falando alguma coisa. Meu deus, e agora aqui estou eu, pagando mais um mico na frente dele... Se bem que não saber o que falar não é exatamente um mico, é? Mas dane-se. Só por eu não conseguir falar com eles, eu agora estou sem saber o que falar com o Kenshin. Deprimente, certo?

E é mais ou menos agora que eu percebo uma mão sendo sacudida na frente do meu rosto. Eu pisco, confusa, antes de olhar para o dono da mão, que está me observando com aqueles olhos violeta maravilhosos. Não que eu vá admitir isso algum dia. Que os olhos dele são maravilhosos, quero dizer.

- Tudo bem? – Ele me pergunta, parecendo verdadeiramente preocupado.

- Ignora, é normal. Ela viaja assim o tempo todo. – Misao, a doninha que irá morrer assim que eles forem embora, responde, com um bocejo.

- Desculpa... – Eu consigo murmurar. Eu percebo vagamente que os outros se afastaram e estão conversando, olhando para a gente como se tivéssemos três cabeças e antenas. E fizéssemos "Bleep". Por que Bleep? Porque eu quero e pronto. Ou seja, Bleep não significa nada, mas é estranho.

Ele me dá um sorriso. Qual é a desse garoto com sorrisos? E o pior é que nem são sorrisos meio estranhos que nem os do Soujirou, que sorri por tudo e para tudo, mas sorrisos verdadeiros, que parece que até os olhos dele brilham mais. E, óbvio, a robô aqui sorriu de volta.

- Se vocês dois vão ficar se olhando desse jeito oh, tão inocente e sonhador, tudo bem, mas avisem antes. Eu estou um pouco entediada aqui. – A doninha que não só irá morrer assim que ele for embora, como será torturada antes até ela desejar não ter nascido interrompeu tudo.

Nós dois coramos – Pelo menos dessa vez não fui só eu!! Há!!

- Não sei do que você está falando – Respondi, com a maior dignidade que eu consegui juntar em menos de 10 segundos.

- Eu tenho cara de idiota? – Misao perguntou, sorrindo ironicamente e maravilhosamente ignorante da resposta que minha mente gritou: SIM!

Felizmente, antes de eu ser forçada a responder, uma voz familiar nos chamou. E, com um suspiro de alívio, me virei para Sano, que estava chegando. Sagara Sanosuke é o único que não recebe um rótulo nesse lugar. Ele é alto, e tem cabelo espetado castanho, o que o faz parecer muito com um galo. Isso, e o fato de que ele consegue ser um idiota, explicam o apelido de Tori Atama. Ele me tratava como se fosse meu irmão mais velho, ou seja – ameaçando qualquer cara que falasse comigo e, óbvio, me provocando. Isso faria com que ele virasse um dos invisíveis, se não fosse pelo fato de que metade da população feminina da Academia era completamente apaixonada por ele. Nunca as entendi, mas quem sou eu para falar algo?

- Jou-chan! Itachi Musume! – Sano nos cumprimentou, imediatamente se aproximando e se colocando de forma um tanto protetora entre nós.

- Quem você chamou de Itachi Musume, seu...- Felizmente, o longo discurso de Misao de "porque exatamente eu não aprecio ser chamada de Itachi Musume e porque eu vou te fazer sofrer se você me chamar assim" foi interrompido.

- E você, quem é? – Por Sano, o Tori Atama em pessoa. Afinal, agora a Misao ficou ainda mais irritada. Eu demorei um pouco para perceber o que o Sano estava falando, e não, não sou lerda, só estava distraída.

- Sano, esse é o Kenshin, o novo aluno. Kenshin, esse é o Sanosuke. O evite enquanto pode. – Felizmente Misao assumiu o papel das apresentações.

- O que você disse, sua doninha hiperativa?

Ótimo, começamos de novo.

- Hm... Kenshin? Vamos ver se conseguimos alguma coisa para comer. Eles vão ficar brigando por um bom tempo – Eu disse, sorrindo.

- Claro. – Milagre, primeira vez que eu que sorri primeiro! Cara, sou só eu ou estamos mesmo tendo uma overdose de sorrisos por aqui? E se algum engraçadinho vier com "contém milhares de sorrisos" eu bato.

Enfim, nós deixamos a doninha e o galo brigando. Felizmente, quando chegamos na lanchonete, a fila tinha diminuído.

- E então... – Oba, silêncio constrangedor. Déja vù.

- Seus amigos parecem legais – Pelo menos ainda não tivemos que recorrer a "belo dia, não?"

- Eles são. Meio doidos, mas são.

- Você estuda aqui a quanto tempo?

- Uns... Nove anos.

- Nossa.

- É...

E mais silêncio. E mais um pouco. Não é tãão constrangedor, mas é aquele de quando você NÃO CONSEGUE FALAR!!! NÃO ACREDITO!! NUNCA FIQUEI SEM SABER O QUE FALAR TANTAS VEZES EM UM MESMO DIA!! Calma, estou entrando em pânico, quase... Não acredito. Coloque um garoto gostoso na minha frente e de repente eu não consigo pensar nada direito.

Meu deus, não acredito que eu pensei nisso, isso sim. Ele é bonito, mas não do tipo que me faça ficar nervosa. Mas, obviamente, não é isso que parece já que eu não consigo nem pensar em algo inteligente ou interessante para falar... Pera aí, o que tem de errado comigo!? Eu não sou desse tipo, eu acabei de conhecer ele!!! Aaaah, eu vou entrar em colapso nervoso!!

- Kaoru? – A voz melódica dele me trouxe de volta à realidade. – Você está bem?

- Hm... – Olhei em volta, mas felizmente ninguém estava olhando. Então, acho que não fiz nada tão dramático como eu geralmente fa-...

- É a sua vez, Kaoru

Ah. Pelo menos não foi algo que eu fiz enquanto estava viajando. Eu faço muito isso. Meus amigos, mui amigos, adoram quando algo assim acontece. Mas depois de tantos anos já acostumei.

Então, peguei um mísero bolinho de chocolate (por que raios as coisas da lanchonete são tão caras?! A gente mora aqui, cara!) e fui para o lado, deixando Kenshin comprar o lanche dele. Antes que eu me esqueça, SIM, temos que pagar pela comida. Comida do lanche, quero dizer. Café da manhã, almoço e jantar é de graça. E como pagamos se estamos em um internato, você pergunta? Fácil. A Academia aceita todo mundo sim, mas como funciona meio como um abrigo de órfãos também, funciona por base de doações e o dinheiro da cantina... e a fortuna do diretor, que dizem que não é tão pequena assim. Enfim, em geral, os pais dão dinheiro para os filhos, como um tipo de doação para manter a Academia. E, no caso dos órfãos, o diretor dá meio que uma mesada para sustentar. Inclusive, de vez em quando, conseguimos permissão de ir para uma cidade próxima para comprar algumas coisas e por aí vai. Eu aparentemente sou um tanto mesquinha, já que em geral prefiro guardar o dinheiro do lanche para comprar CDs, mas dane-se. Convenhamos, é uma boa idéia, já que todo o recreio todo mundo fica com fome.

Enfim, o Kenshin comprou um cachorro quente. Riquinho! ...Ou talvez ele simplesmente prefira ficar sem CDs novos do que passar fome. E então, fomos para fora de novo. Os populares tinham ido em frente, ao que parecia, e Sano e Misao ainda estavam discutindo de forma Oh tão madura... (ou seja, "ITACHI!" "TORI!" "ITACHI!" "TORI!" e por aí vai), então decidimos dar uma volta esperando o sinal maldito tocar. Nós comemos nossos lanches em silêncio, e eu já estava começando a pensar se seria melhor tropeçar de propósito ou algo assim para acabar com o silêncio maldito quando enfim conseguimos algo para conversar.

- Você gosta de que tipo de música?

- Rock, Metal... vários tipos, na verdade – Eu amo música. Eu não vivo sem meu iPod, que eu ganhei de aniversário ano passado. Ele já está quase lotado, e ele tem 16 GB. E isso porque eu me controlei muito enquanto passava as músicas. – E você?

- Qualquer coisa com uma letra boa e com melodia que pegue. – Ele me disse, com ainda mais um dos sorrisos – Bandas?

- Gosto de várias, variando de Black Sabbath, Iron Maiden e Metallica até Beatles, Keane e mais umas outras.

- Black Sabbath era melhor com a formação original – Ele me surpreendeu. Eu realmente não achava que ele gostasse de Black Sabbath, tendo ou não cara de roqueiro. Quer dizer, ele estava com os populares, que vivem de músicas ruins. – Ozzy era insubstituível.

- Fato. – Concordei totalmente. – E você, quais bandas gosta?

- Várias das que você disse, na verdade. Mas nunca ouvi falar em Keane.

- NUNCA!? É ótimo!!

E assim continuamos, falando de música. Depois, mudamos para cinema (ele gosta de comédia, ação e aventura. Não é muito fã de filmes de terror ou romancezinhos água com açúcar, mas assiste mesmo assim) e daí para... Bom, tivemos que parar por aí já que o sinal maldito tocou. Nós voltamos para o prédio, ainda conversando, quando aquela temida pergunta foi feita.

- Qual a sua próxima aula? – Eu me vi perguntando, meio rezando para ele ter a mesma aula que eu, meio rezando para que NÃO.

- Matemática I. Álgebra, para falar a verdade. E você?

Droga. Droga droga droga. E, ao mesmo tempo, viva! Mesma aula que eu. E eu odeio aula de matemática. O professor me marca, eu juro!

- Também.

Aparentemente eu nunca mais ia conseguir me concentrar em uma aula de matemática I na minha vida. E finalmente o professor ia ter um bom motivo para me ferrar. Não que ele precisasse de um, mas...

* * *

N/A: Amaram, odiaram? Críticas e sugestões são bem vindas!


	3. Matemática

N/A: Desculpe a demora!

Disclaimer: Kenshin não é meu. E sinto muito, mas dessa vez eu não vou falar que é do Nobuhiro Watsuki, porque não é. A única pessoa que pode dizer que o Kenshin é dela é a Kaoru. Então...é. Kenshin pertence a Kaoru. Maldita sortuda!

* * *

Aula de matemática é um dos maiores sofrimentos de quase todos os alunos. É raro alguém dizer que realmente gosta de matemática. E eu não sou diferente, nesse ponto. E álgebra ainda... eu sempre me enrolo com aquelas funções. Elas não fazem sentido!! Logaritmos e um buraco na parede são a mesma coisa para mim. E dessa vez eu tinha um sentimento no fundo da minha alma que eu ia ter mais dificuldade que o normal.

Eu não queria pagar mais mico ainda na frente do Kenshin, mas o professor adorava fazer perguntas para mim, mesmo sabendo que eu realmente não sei as respostas. E o professor sempre fazia um showzinho quando ia ver se eu tinha feito o dever de casa. Em uma das vezes que eu fiz, ele chegou a colocar a mão na minha testa para ver se eu estava com febre, o que é, convenhamos, tudo que um aluno quer. Não.

Então, entramos na sala e o Kenshin, como o bom aluno que ele é aparentemente, foi falar com o professor enquanto eu ia para o meu lugar no fundo da sala. Era mapa de sala, nem um pouco divertido. Por que eu fiquei no fundo da sala só Deus sabe, já que em geral os que não sabem a matéria nem prestam atenção se sentam na frente, e eu sou os dois.

Eu observei o Kenshin enquanto pegava o caderno. Não, não sou uma tarada pervertida, só estava... analisando o aluno novo, isso. Meu deus, eu sou uma tarada pervertida. Eu acabei de conhecer ele! Quero bater a cabeça na parede. Eu sacudi a cabeça, empurrando esses pensamentos. Agora não é hora. Eu me acomodei na cadeira o melhor que eu pude, prometendo mentalmente que dessa vez eu ia prestar atenção, e não ia ficar desenhando caricaturas do meu professor sendo assassinado. E, óbvio, continuei observando ele. Posso estar me sentindo culpada por ser uma tarada pervertida, mas beleza é para ser apreciada, certo?

Ele estava falando com o professor, que concordou com a cabeça e indicou aonde ele deveria sentar, que ironicamente era do meu lado. Ele foi para o lugar, me dando um sorriso de leve antes de jogar não muito delicadamente a mochila dele no chão. Pelo menos não sou só eu que não gosto da minha mochila.

- Muito bem classe, temos um aluno novo, Himura Kenshin. Não o enlouqueçam ainda.

Haha. Niida-sensei tem taanto senso de humor. Há. A turma toda se virou para olhar o aluno novo, e eu tenho certeza que escutei alguns suspiros vindos das garotas mais na frente.

- Eu passei um dever de casa, não foi? Abram os cadernos que eu vou dar visto.

... Ferrou. Eu não fiz o dever de casa. Eu nem sabia que tinha dever de casa. Maldita seja a minha sorte. Maldita seja a minha sorte. Maldita seja a minha sorte. Eu passei correndo as folhas do caderno... e lá estava, sem sobra de dúvidas. Dever da página 89, exercícios 1 ao 4 e 12 a 15. E ele passou semana passada. Eu tenho que parar de anotar os deveres no caderno...

Então, fiquei esperando a perdição enquanto ele passava pelas fileiras. A minha era a primeira fileira, perto da janela. E ele estava chegando perto... e mais perto.... e mais perto...

- E então Kamiya, fez o dever?

E chegou.

- Ahm.... Dever... é que... bem... e-eu esqueci. Desculpe. – resmunguei o mais rápido que eu pude, evitando olhar para o professor. Ele tem um jeito mais divertido, mas ele é... no mínimo um tanto quanto sádico. Eu vou morrer.

- Kamiya, você não fez nenhum dever de casa até agora, já passei três.

- Eu fiz um... o da semana passada... – Estava corando de novo. A turma uma vez mais se virou para observar. Por que ele gosta de me torturar assim?

- Ah é mesmo... Bem, pelo menos hoje não vai chover, né?

- Por que, sensei...?

- Você não fazendo dever de casa é o normal – ele disse, com ironia. Amor de professor. Juro que ele me persegue. – Se você tivesse feito, eu teria ficado preocupado.

- Mas eu faço as vezes. – Protestei, me encolhendo na cadeira.

- Raro. E depois se pergunta por que vai mal na prova...

Humilhação. Humilhação pública. Na frente do Kenshin, a única pessoa nessa sala maldita que eu queria impressionar. Alguém por favor me dá um tiro, me acorda, me faz desmaiar, tanto faz! Eu sei que é ridículo me sentir humilhada por algo pequeno tipo isso, mas me incomoda. Então eu resmunguei algo como "desculpe" e continuei afundada na cadeira, evitando olhar para o lado. Eu não sei o que eu iria fazer se o Kenshin estivesse rindo.

Niida-sensei terminou de dar visto e foi para o quadro. Correção. Droga. Ele sempre pede para alguns alunos para resolverem os problemas, e sempre ele me mete no meio. E não deu outra.

- Kamiya, se você sabe tanto ao ponto de não precisar fazer o dever de casa, talvez você possa responder a questão 4?

- Hm. Claro, sensei... – Drogadrogadrogadrogameferreibonitodrogadrogadroga...

Eu me levantei e fui até o quadro, me sentindo como se estivesse indo para a forca. Peguei o maldito giz e encarei o livro na minha mão. Por que matemática nunca faz sentido? É tudo tipo "Se X = 3, calcule Y." Para que eu quero saber Y?! Y não vai me ajudar em nada. Y não vai melhorar a minha vida. Y não vai fazer esse professor maldito parar de me encher. E Y NÃO VAI ME FAZER DEIXAR DE SER PATÉTICA!! Ok, isso foi meio emo, mas não me importo!! E funções são tão longas e enroladas, e fazem ainda menos sentido... aquele monte de letrinhas e numerozinhos malditos zombando de mim... e a 4 é difícil... Eu olhei por cima do ombro, relaxando um pouco quando meus olhos encontraram os de Kenshin. Ia ficar tudo bem. Eu tinha que saber fazer isso, certo? Ele me deu um sorriso de leve e... levantou o caderno...

E lá estavam as contas. Feitas perfeitamente, e em letra grande para eu conseguir ler. Como ele fez tão rápido eu não sei, e nunca vou saber. Ele acenou com a cabeça, ainda sorrindo. Eu decorei rapidamente as primeiras linhas e comecei a escrever, fazendo um grande show de concentração, pensamento e contas nos dedos. Olhei discretamente para trás e ele levantou de novo. E assim foi indo até que eu finalmente circulei orgulhosamente a resposta final com um floreio, coloquei o giz no lugar e voltei para o meu lugar. Enquanto o professor se levantava para ir checar as respostas, eu olhei para Kenshin com um sorriso agradecido.

- Valeu - eu sussurrei, aliviada.

- Não se preocupe, sei como é – ele sussurrou de volta, sorrindo.

- Incrível, Kamiya, mas você acertou. Acho que vai chover, afinal. – O professor finalmente disse, depois de um tempo. Mais um sorriso para Kenshin. Primeira vez que eu acertei um problema no quadro. Teoricamente, claro, já que quem acertou foi o Kenshin, mas você entendeu. Eu agradeço a todos os deuses que o professor fica olhando para o quadro, e não para a sala, enquanto alguém está fazendo o exercício.

Enquanto outros pobres alunos tentavam resolver os problemas eu viajei um pouco, admito. E eu achando que nunca mais ia conseguir me concentrar em uma aula de matemática... Ao contrário, o Kenshin me salvou de mais humilhação. Eu sei que eu tenho que aprender um dia, mas... Hey, não é minha culpa se matemática é incompreensível.

Eu estava um tanto quanto perdida em pensamentos diversos quando senti alguém me cutucando. Eu quase pulei, mas consegui evitar isso. Eu olhei para o lado para ver o Kenshin rindo silenciosamente. Estreitei os olhos. Certo, convenhamos: Estreitar os olhos, por algum motivo, é ameaçador, não sei por que. Afinal, parece que você está com sono, mas quem sou eu? Pelo menos surtiu o efeito desejado. Ele indicou com a cabeça o professor que já ia começar a explicar, e de novo eu agradeci silenciosamente, me sentindo mais esperançosa. Afinal, ele nem me distraia tanto assim. E quem sabe eu finalmente fosse entender a matéria?!

Essa ilusão foi despedaçada em menos de cinco minutos, quando eu percebi que os ruídos que o professor estava fazendo eram realmente palavras, e palavras explicando a matéria nova que para mim iria resultar em uma dor de cabeça quando saísse dessa sala e em várias crises nervosas e de pânico enquanto tentaria fazer o dever de casa. Depois de mais uns dez minutos, percebi que não ia ter que esperar até sair da sala pela dor de cabeça.

E, como sempre nessas situações, procurei algo para me distrair. E minha suposição estava certa: ele realmente chama a atenção. Resultado? Fiquei observando enquanto ele nem ao menos fingia prestar atenção, os olhos fechados, brincando com a caneta distraidamente. Isso não é justo. Ele não só é bonito, como é bom em matemática e agora ele nem presta atenção?! Realmente, tem vezes que a vida é muito injusta. Ah, e o cabelo dele é melhor que o meu. Ok, eu não me importo muito com isso, mas algo me diz que isso é fundamentalmente errado, certo?

Olha... fiz outro desenho no caderno. É engraçado como eu sempre acabo desenhando ou escrevendo sem nem perceber. Pera... ele está anotando! Ele está anotando!!! Não é a toa que ele soube resol-... ok, esquece isso, ele está desenhando. Desenhando!! A vida realmente não é nem um pouco justa! Ele faz pior que eu, já que ele nem tenta prestar atenção, desenha e ainda sabe mais de matemática que eu. Frustrante. Pera, isso ta ficando muito emo. De novo.

JÁ SEI!!! Matemática me deixa emo!!! Eu nunca tenho tantos pensamentos maníacos depressivos como na aula de matemática. Então, no fundo, não prestar atenção é na realidade me proteger de virar emo e, portanto não deve NUNCA merecer bronca e... Estranho, me sinto meio observada...

Esquece. Eu estou sendo observada. E, pela primeira vez na vida, não é porque o professor está me enchendo, ou porque eu fiz alguma coisa. Não, dessa vez, estou sendo observada com leve curiosidade. Será que eu senti um tantinho de interesse ou é só a minha mente problemática agindo de novo? Não, dessa vez, quem está me observando é ninguém menos que nosso estimado aluno novo. Eu me senti corar. Mantenha. Os. Olhos. Na. Folha. Ele pode estar olhando para me chamar a atenção e pedir a borracha, ou sei lá o que! Isso!! E, se eu não olhar, é falta de educação, certo?

Então, olhei meio de lado para ele. Ele me deu um sorriso. Nenhum pedido de borracha. Nenhuma indicação que ele ia parar de me olhar. Ah meu deus do céu. Acho que hoje bateu o recorde de sangue indo para meu rosto. Rapidamente voltei a olhar para meu caderno, tentando ignorar ele ao máximo. É. Aula de matemática vai ser difícil de agora em diante. Eu estava tentando me distrair pensando nisso quando, miraculosamente, o professor fez uma pergunta para Kenshin. Ele desviou o olhar e respondeu. E não voltou a me observar.

Não sei por que, mas de repente eu sinto falta dele me olhando. Acho que só estou meio doente, ou algo assim. Depois tenho que lembrar de passar na enfermaria.

Enfim, uma longa e chata aula de matemática depois, o sinal tocou. Nós, pobres alunos oprimidos, imediatamente saltamos e jogamos o material na mochila de qualquer jeito. Eu esperei por Kenshin, o único que não socou o material mochila a dentro, enquanto o resto da turma saia correndo antes que decidissem prender a gente aqui e nos forçar a ter aula de matemática para sempre.

- Kenshin, muito obrigada por me ajudar aquela hora, muito obrigada mesmo. – Eu me vi falando baixo para o professor não escutar. Kenshin me deu um meio sorriso enquanto jogava a mochila nas costas e saímos andando.

- De nada. Eu já tive um professor que fazia isso comigo.

- Até agora eu não entendi o que eu copiei... – confessei, sacudindo a cabeça. – Acho que grego deve ser mais fácil

- Matemática é chato e difícil – ele concordou, rindo – mas dá para entender.

- Isso está além da minha capacidade mental. - Eu sorri de leve. Gostei do riso dele.

- Se quiser, eu te ajudo.

E, com aquelas cinco palavras, minha mente parou. Eu olhei para ele, chocada. Ele estava realmente fazendo o que eu achava que ele estava? Ou eu simplesmente estou sonhando acordada de novo?

- Que?

Uma vez mais, pensamento e fala iguais.

- Eu te ajudo. Não sei muito, mas posso tentar te explicar. Você não fez realmente um esforço para prestar atenção na aula, né? – Ele me disse, com um meio sorriso. Instintivamente, eu bati de leve no ombro dele.

- Como se você tivesse prestado atenção em cada palavra!

- Talvez depois da aula? – ele me perguntou, ignorando o fato que eu o agredi.

- Hm... parece...bom. Ótimo, na verdade. – Droga, agora pareço uma desesperada! Reza para ele não ter notado... – Então, te vejo depois, a não ser que você tenha aula de física II agora...?

- História. Até depois.

E com isso, eu fiquei parada no corredor, assistindo enquanto ele ia embora. E a única coisa que minha mente processava disso tudo era "O que!?". Quer dizer, até eu lembrar que tinha aula de física e ir correndo para a sala.

* * *

Odiaram, gostaram? Dicas, sugestões e tudo isso? Review, por favor!


	4. Aulas Particulares

N/A: Então, voltei!! Eu sei, demorei muito, e acredite, estou me chutando até agora. O inferno (também conhecido como escola) tem monopolizado a minha vida. Meus professores também acham que eu não tenho vida pessoal, e tenho que me dedicar somente a matéria deles. E também não ajuda esse capítulo ter estado quase pronto e o meu pc ter queimado... E aí, quando eu perdi o arquivo original, eu fiquei meio com preguiça de escrever tudo de novo. Eu sei, eu sei, desculpas não adiantam, e tals, mas... não me matem, okay? Parece que semana de provas que me animam para escrever, e eu estou na véspera de uma e eu escrevi isso enquanto eu devia estar estudando para Química... mas pode me culpar? Vida de Estudante de repente me pareceu tão mais interessante e produtivo que funções de química orgânica....

Disclaimer - Se você me processar agora e eu conseguir um bom advogado... você vai ganhar algumas contas vermelhas, e um adesivo de "Fui enganado.", e o meu advogado ia ficar com meu Mokona preto de pelúcia e outro desses adesivos. Se o advogado for ruim... bem... é, você fica com o Mokona preto. E eu gosto muito do meu Mokona preto. Então, vamos economizar uma grande perda de tempo, e eu ter que mudar de nome e tudo isso com uma simples frase: Rurouni Kenshin não é meu. Eu só uso os personagens para a minha diversão quando eu estou sem nada para fazer. Mas um dia...

Disclaimer 2 - Eu não sou dona do personagem Mokona também. Mas eu sou dona do meu Mokona preto de pelúcia. Então, HÁ

OBS - Ministério da Saúde adverte: Provas fazem mal a minha mente, como você deve ter percebido. Então, é.

* * *

- ELE O QUE!?

Dicionário do Aluno - Hora do almoço. Eu sei que isso em geral não entra no Dicionário do Aluno normal, mas é uma parte importante do Aluno de internato, então achei melhor deixar. Enfim... Hora do almoço é como o café da manhã, ou o jantar, mas é mais importante, porque é a única refeição coletiva em que todos estão acordados. Reputações são arruinadas em poucas palavras durante esse horário muito delicado. Guerras de comida acontecem com um grito... e um prato voando. Acontece no mesmo refeitório do café da manhã e do almoço, pelo menos aqui. Ou seja, as mesas em que você se senta no lanche contam como as mesas do almoço. Não é muito divertido, porque nem todo mundo tem lanche na mesma hora, mas almoço sim. Ah, e o almoço é uma péssima, pééssima hora para contar para a sua melhor amiga que o garoto novo se ofereceu para te dar aulas particulares de matemática. Especialmente se essa amiga for tão escandalosa quanto a doninha, que estava me encarando como se eu tivesse brotado uma cabeça a mais, ou algo assim. E, graças ao grito dela, também estávamos sendo encaradas pelo resto do refeitório.

- Quieta!! - Eu falei, me sentindo corar um pouco. Graças aos céus ele não estava no refeitório... eu sei, eu chequei.

- Eu não acredito que...!! - Graças aos céus o resto da frase foi abafada por minha mão, mas a urgência ainda estava lá.

- Para de gritar, Misao!!!

Todos os nossos "estimados" colegas estavam nos olhando. Sinceramente, acho que já passei por humilhações suficientes por um dia, então eu arrastei a doninha para fora.

- Hey, eu ainda não terminei!!!

- Quem mandou gritar!?

- Você não pode me culpar!! Quem, QUEM em sã consciência se oferece para dar aulas particulares assim!? - Meu deus, do jeito que ela fala, parece que o Kenshin disse para a gente fugir daqui e nunca mais voltar, ou se casar ou algo assim. Não que eu fosse me importar muito em fugir com ele... Do jeito que ele é gostoso? Não, não, não, pensamentos ruins, pensamentos ruins!! Concentre-se! - Para de viajar!

- Eu não estou viajando!! - O que é verdade total. Quero dizer... talvez tenha uma imagem de um certo alguém que está se recusando a ir embora, mas... Vamos lá, pense em....matemática. É. Niida-sensei. O motivo para esse certo aluno ter sugerido aulas particulares, na verdade. Isso. Esfregar na cara do Niida-sensei que eu sei a matéria. Eu já consigo imaginar a cena... Ele se curvaria, e me reverenciaria, e a sala toda ia começar a festejar, e o Kenshin ia me beijar, e.... Ok, talvez não fosse exatamente assim... Especialmente aquela última parte. É. Pensamentos ruins. Pensamentos impuros, e, meu deus, eu só conheço ele desde hoje, e....

- Terra para Tanuki I! Responda Tanuki I! - Uma certa doninha que já deve ter sido condenada a morte três vezes só hoje disse, imitando o microfonezinho feliz que a base usa para se comunicar com a nave. E eu sei o nome SIM! Só não estou a fim de falar, algum problema? - Essa não, perdemos comunicação!!

- Eu não estou viajando!!

- Você disse isso duas vezes seguidas. - Ela me deu um sorriso inocente. Inocente demais. E isso foi cliché. Enfim... Doninhas sorrindo de forma suspeita nunca é coisa boa... - Ou então você estava pensando em um certo alguém, e o que vocês poderiam estudar na biblioteca, né?

- Misao!! Ele só vai me ajudar a estudar para matemática! - Eu estava corando um tanto. Por que, óbvio, a última coisa na minha mente era a matemática. A primeira estava mais para biologia, e... eu tenho que parar com isso antes que eu tenha uma hemorragia nasal...

- Ou será que vocês vão dar uma passada na sessão de antropologia? - Ela disse, com um sorriso meio pervertido.

Eu nunca entendi por que raios tem uma sessão de antropologia na Academia, já que aqui só vai até o Ensino Médio...

- Estritamente números e funções, Misao.

- Então, você que vai ter que levá-lo para a sessão de antropologia... aí você empurra ele na parede, e...

- NÃO completa essa frase.

- Kaoru?

Eu me virei, e, óbvio, lá estava ele, os olhos violeta brilhando de leve, o cabelo ruivo meio jogado por causa do vento. Ninguém pode ser tão bonito assim. É anti natural!! Ele sorriu, e eu sorri de volta. Como sempre, eu sei. Sou um caso perdido.

- Oi Himura!!

- Misao - Ele cumprimentou, sorrindo, e se virou para mim. - Kaoru, vamos?

- Ah... hm... claro, vamos!!

Esquece a imagem que estava na minha mente. Ele ao vivo é dez vezes melhor. Não sei se vou sobreviver.

* * *

Nós entramos na biblioteca, e a Bibliotecária-Gavião nos lançou um olhar de aviso. Tivemos que segurar o riso enquanto ele me guiava para... O fundo da biblioteca...? Perto da sessão de... antropologia!!!

- Em geral, no fundo é mais quieto. - Ele explicou, arruinando as minhas esperanças. E que droga, tenho que tirar isso da cabeça. É a doninha. A culpa é dela. Eu não era uma pessoa pervertida até ela virar pervertida, depois que o Aoshi entrou na escola. Isso. A culpa é do cubo de gelo e da doninha.

Nós nos sentamos, e ele pegou o livro. Eu peguei o caderno. Viva. Matemática. E nenhuma parede por perto para eu bater a cabeça. Droga. Bom, mas não é tão ruim quanto a aula do Niida-sensei.

- Aonde você não entendeu, Kaoru? - Kenshin perguntou, sorrindo.

- Hm... - Okay, pensa, pensa... quando matemática começou a parar de fazer sentido? - Desde a quinta série, eu acho? Sabe, quando parou de ser soma, subtração, multiplicação e divisão?

Para o crédito dele, ele não começou a rir, ou me olhou como se eu fosse uma doida. Ao invés disso, ele concordou com a cabeça e abriu o livro.

- Então é melhor começar, certo?

- Ah não, matemática... - Eu choraminguei. Eu reservo o direito de choramingar. Matemática é do inferno, claro que eu posso choramingar!!!

- Quanto mais cedo começarmos, mais cedo terminamos, e mais cedo você vai poder resolver os exercícios no quadro sozinha e mostrar para o sensei que você sabe a matéria.

- Agora você está falando a minha língua. - Eu me arrumei na cadeira, imagens do Niida-sensei me reverenciando passando pela minha mente. E eu esfregando na cara dele o dever. E a prova (gabaritada). Isso. Aí eu quero ver ele reclamar.

Kenshin riu de leve, e começou a explicar.

Mas pois é, sabe como eu disse que era mesmo difícil prestar atenção na aula de matemática com ele do meu lado? É ainda mais difícil com ele explicando. Eu comecei a viajar com a voz dele, e minha mente se recusava a focar na droga dos números, e ao invés disso estava mais interessada nas vezes que ele colocava a mão sobre minha pra corrigir alguma coisa, ou como ele cheirava. Ele cheira bem. Não consigo dar um nome, mas é bom. Muito bom. E...

- Kaoru, você prestou atenção?

- Hm... não.

Dicionário do Aluno - Aulas particulares: Aulas particulares a sério é um modo de você aprender a matéria sem a preocupação de os chatos que se acham os melhores ficarem rindo. Enfim, um modo mais discreto de tirar dúvidas. Isso, claro, quando é a sério. Por gerações, aulas particulares foram usadas como desculpas para... hm... algo mais. Um motivo socialmente aceitável par explicar por que tinha um garoto no seu quarto às onze da noite, afinal, todos sabem que aulas podem ser bem... interessantes. Enfim, a desculpa mais velha no livro, mas que ainda funciona por aqui. Ou é o que dizem, pelo menos. Desculpa por essa viagem por desculpas sobre esse assunto em particular, mas convenhamos - Sabendo disso, alguém pode mesmo me culpar pela dificuldade em prestar atenção nele explicando a matéria?

- Isso vai dar trabalho, não vai? - A voz dele me chamou dos meus pensamentos. Eu pisquei.

- Que?

Ele deu um meio sorriso e voltou a explicar. Concentra, concentra...

Era quase hora do jantar quando a Bibliotecária Gavião nos expulsou da biblioteca. Minha cabeça estava girando já. Não me entenda mal, ele é um bom professor, mas é difícil de concentrar. Bom, sim, por causa dele, mas não é só isso, a matéria que é chata mesmo. Eu não sou tão pervertida assim, está bem? Meu deus, acham que só por que eu me distraio um pouco...

Hm... Enfim. Fomos para o refeitório, e ele se sentou na nossa mesa. Sano e Misao ficaram nos provocando, eu bati neles, e ele ficou rindo. Acho que nunca olharam tanto a nossa mesa, mas a gente nem se importou. Foi tudo absolutamente normal.

E foi só quando eu me deitei, e disse boa noite para a Misao que eu percebi o que tinha de errado naquilo

Ele se encaixava. Pareceu absolutamente normal brincar e bater nele, ignorar os outros olhando para a gente... Parecia que ele estava com a gente desde sempre. Ele estava no caminho de virar o Popular Desconhecido da Academia.

É muito errado eu estar me sentindo muito feliz com isso?

* * *

N/A: Não me matem? E... deixem reviews!


End file.
